the last nigth
by Noct Liddell
Summary: Quand Logan doit s'occuper d'une mutante un tout petit peu étrange ! Sa donne des étincelles
1. Découverte

**Disclamer:** Rien est a moi.

Bon, cette fic se déroule pendant le 2 et peut-être le 3, avec des spoiler de X-men Origine.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Chapitre 1: Découverte**

7h30. Le réveil d'Izuna n'arrêter pas de sonner depuis environ 20 minutes. Elle se leva en marmonnant que cette journée aller être d'une lenteur incroyablement lente.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle ce regarda dans le miroir. Izuna était une fille assez maigre, elle avait les cheveux brun au reflet presque rouge court retenu par un serre-tête noir, ces yeux étaient d'un noir nuit, lui donnant un air mystérieux. Elle ne prit qu'une dizaine de minutes pour se préparé avant de descendre déjeuner avec sa mère.

-Bonjour M'man.

-Bonjour Izuna. Bien dormir ?

-Ouais, et toi ?

-Oui, tu devrait te dépêchè sinon tu vas arriver en retard.

-Ok.

Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre l'arrêt de bus. Une fois a l'intérieur, elle entendit les mêmes rumeurs que d'habitude.

-Regarder, c'est la fille bizarre.

-C'est la fille qui a était quitté par son père ?

-Ouais, c'est elle. Il paraît qu'il se passe des choses bizarres autour d'elle.

Comme d'habitude, elle ignora toutes ces remarques. Depuis toute petite, elle subissait ce genre de réflexions. Pour ne pas écouter d'autre rumeur, elle mis la musique de son mp3 a fond.

Arriver a son lycée, elle se dirigea vers les casiers où, comme touts les lundi, un joli tag représentant un loup mort, l'attendez sur sont casier. Elle ne fit pas attention et prit son matériel de dessin, avant de se diriger vers la salle d'art.

Le prof leur donna un travail qui devait représenter la haine, en disant qu'on pouvez écouter de la musique pour avoir de l'imagination. Izuna décida d'écouter Animal I Have Become, son dessin représenter un loup de métal, elle était absorber par son travail quand soudain, elle fut pousser en arrière par Anako, la peste du lycée.

-Alors toujours sur ton nuage la mutante ?

Pas de réponse. Izuna avait l'habitude, la dernière fois, elle avait finie a l'infirmerie.

-Oh ! Tu me répond quand je te parle !

-Laisse moi tranquille Anako. Murmura Izuna.

-C'est jolie ton gribouillage, Izuna.

-Rends-moi mon dessin !!

-Elle sais réclamer, c'est bien, tu grandis. Oups, mes mains l'on fait toute seules.

Izuna regarda, impuissante, Anako déchirant son loup d'argent. Les larmes lui coula sur ces joues si pâle.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous me faite sa ?

-Mais voyons, parce que j'en est envie tout simplement envie. Ironisa Anako. Aller, on se tire.

Izuna était en larmes, elle prit son carnet de dessin et y dessina Anako se faisant déchiqueter le bras par un grand loup noir des montagnes.

Elle regarda Anako, puis le dessin, le loup avait disparu. Elle releva la tête en entendant Anako hurler a la mort.

Comme sur le dessin, le loup lui déchiqueter le bras droit. Le prof entra en entendant Anako, il la vit se débattre avec le loup.

-ARRETE !!!! Hurla Izuna entre ses larmes.

Le loup se retourna, la regarda, s'approcha d'elle et disparut, pour réapparaitre dans le dessin.

-Un monstre.

-Alors la rumeur est vrai.

-C'est une mutante.

-MONSTRE !!!!!!!! Hurla Anako en larmes, tout en tenant son bras a moitier arraché. TU N'EST QU'UN MONSTRE. Les gens comme toi devrait mourir.

Le prof s'approcha d'elle, attrapa un cutter et hurla qu'il ne voulait pas de mutants dans sa classe.

Izuna, paniquée, attrapa ces affaires et sortit en courant du lycée.

Elle courut jusqu'à chez elle. En arrivant prés de la porte d'entrée, elle entendit sa mère hurler.

-Non !!! Izuna n'est pas comme vous, elle n'est pas un monstre.

-Maman !! Que se passe t-il ?

-Izuna !!!!! VA T'EN !!!!!!!

Avant qu'elle est put faire le moindre mouvement, l'inconnu avait attraper sa mère avant de la jetée contre un mur, cette dernière chuta au sol. Une flaque de sang ce forma a l'arrière de sa tête. Izuna comprit que sa mère n'avait pas survécue.

Elle attrapa un couteau qui trainer par terre et le planta dans les cotes de son adversaire. L'inconnu hurla de douleur et s'échappa par la fenêtre du salon.

Izuna se jeta sur le corps inerte de sa mère, libérant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle senti une énergie lui traversé le corps et elle s'évanouit.

Xxxx

Westchester: Institution Xavier.

Charles-Xavier, fondateur de l'école et professeur d'histoire donner son cours sans problème quand soudain Jean entra dans la salle.

-Professeur, nous avons un problème.

-Les enfants, le cours est terminer. Demain nous feront un peu de physique.

Une fois tout les élèves sortirent, le professeur se retrouva seul avec Jean.

-Vous l'avez senti n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, préviens les autres, je vous attend dans mon bureau.

Jean sortie en courant de la salle d'histoire, elle croisa Logan dans le couloir. Ce dernier sentit bien que sa n'allait pas.

-Jean !Que ce passe-t-il ?

-Le professeur veut nous voir, c'est au sujet d'un mutant. Je vais prévenir Scott et Tornade.

-Ok

Quelques instant plus tard, tout les X-men étaient réunis dans le bureau du professeur Xavier.

-Il semblerait qu'une jeune mutante, situé a Juneau, est découvert son pouvoir sous l'effet de la colère et de la peur.

-On doit la récupérer ?

-Tout a fait Scott, mais ...

-Mais ?

-Ce sera Logan qui devra l'intercepter et la calmer.

Cette réflexion jeta un froid sur le groupe.

-Pourquoi je devrait l'intercepter ? Demanda Logan, septique.

-Parce que tu est le seul qui peut comprendre ce qu'elle ressent. Aller au Jet et ramenait là.

-Bien professeur.

Quelques heures plus tard, les X-men était devant la maison de la jeune mutante.

-On entre ?

-Attend Tornade !

-Qui a t-il ?

-Ça sent le sang et pas qu'un peu.

-Tu veut dire que ...

-Mais bien sur Cyclope, il y a bien un corps mort il y a pas longtemps.

-Alors on rentre pour voir comment est la jeune mutante. Dit Jean en coupant court la discution. Logan, tu passe en premier, comme à dit le professeur.

-Très bien.

En entrant dans la maison, Logan fut prit d'un vertige, pour cause l'odeur imposante du sang qui régner dans la demeure. Son ouïe surdévelopper lui permit de dire qu'il rester une personne dans la maison.

-Il n'y a pas de pas danger.

Le reste des X-men entra, ils fouillèrent la maison, Jean la cuisine, Scott le garage, Tornade les chambres et Logan le salon.

-Rien dans la cuisine.

-Rien au garage.

-Pareil pour les chambres.

Logan inspecta avec intention le salon, il remarqua une énorme flaque de sang d'où s'étendait une trainée de sang qui mené au placard près de la fenêtre.

Il ouvrit avec précaution la porte quand soudain, une jeune fille lui sauta a la gorge. Il se débattit mais la mutante tenait, elle serra la gorge d'une telle force que Logan manqua rapidement d'oxygène.

Avertis par le bruit, Jean, Cyclope et Tornade se précipitèrent au salon, pour voire une jeune sauvage entrain d'étrangler Wolverine.

Jean utilisa son pouvoir de télékinésie pour cette sauvage Logan. Bien que suspendu dans les airs, la jeune mutante faisait preuve d'une force que Jean avait du mal à contenir.

-Plus tu te débattra plus tu souffrira. Dit Scott d'un ton neutre.

-Ça va Logan ?

-Putain, j'ai cru voir les quelques morceaux de ma courte vie défilé devant mes yeux.

-Tu devrais arrêter de te débattre, je risque de te faire mal. Lui rappela Jean.

La jeune fille n'écouta pas les paroles de Jean.

Elle arriver a bouger en se débattant dans tous les sens.

-Je vais devoir augmenter mon emprise.

-Attend !!!

-Que ce passe t'-il , Logan ?

-Il se passe ça ! Dit Wolverine en pointant l'intérieur du placard.

Tornade regarda a l'intérieur et elle fut saisie d'effroie.

-Oh mon dieu !!!!!!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Il y a un ... un corps !!

En effet, l'odeur du sang prenait sa source du cadavre. La femme sembler être morte depuis depuis quelques heures. La jeune fille ne voulait plus se débattre. Elle regarda Logan prendre le cadavre dans ces bras. Des larmes s'écoulèrent sur son visage pâle.

-Dit gamine, c'est ta mère ?

Hochement de tête de la « gamine ».

-C'est toi qui la tué ?

-non.

Jean relâcha la gamine de son emprise.

La jeune mutante pleura a chaude sur le corps de sa mère.

-Comment tu t'appelle ?

-Izuna ... Takamachi. murmura la mutante.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais PAS !! JE NE SAIS PAS !!!!!!!!

Déconcerté par le chagrin de cette jeune fille, Logan la prit dans ses bras, Izuna ne chercha pas a s'écarter. Elle se blottit dans ses bras avant de s'endormir de fatigue. Less X-mens la ramenèrent a l'institu avec le corps de sa mère. Logan ne lacha pas la gamine. Il l'a serra contre lui sans se rendre compte qu'un échange s'effectuer. Tornade comprit pour quoi le professeur avait choisit Logan pour l'intercepter, ils se ressembler tellement.

A suivre ....

Et voilà le chap 1 une petite review ? ^^


	2. Un air de piano

Disclamer**: Rien est a moi, dommage TT_TT.**

**-----------------------------------------**

Chapitre 2 : Un air de piano.

Izuna se réveilla,elle battit frénétiquement des paupières. Ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit, elle se leva précipitamment, jetant des regards affolés autour d'elle. Elle vit qu'elle n'avait rien a elle. Terrifier, elle sortie comme une furie de cette chambre qu'il lui semblait être une prison. Elle courut dans le couloir,cherchant une sortie, elle ouvrit toutes les portes, les pièces étaient aussi étrange les unes que les autres.

-Ou va tu ?

Sursautant à l'entente de cette voix, Izuna se plaqua contre un mur. Une partie du mur se décala, laissant place a un ascenseur, elle y entra avec méfiance.

Arrivant a un autre étage, elle sortir en se faisant discrète, mais pas assez pour Diablo.

-Alors, vous êtes perdue mademoiselle ?

Inconsciemment, elle se retourna avec un coup de pied retourner fulgurant (Digne de Shaolan dans Tsubasa) que Diablo se reçut en plein visage.

-Non,mais t'es pas bien !!! Ça va pas de me foutre un coup de pied dans la tronche ?

-Qui est tu ?

-Toi d'abord !

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que !

-Parce que quoi ?

-Bon t'a gagné !Je m'appelle Kurt, mais ici on m'appelle Diablo et je peux me téléporter et toi.

-Izuna Takamichi et je ne sais pas quel est mon pouvoir.

-Izuna ?! Tu est _la _fille que Logan à ramener ?

-Je ne sais pas qui sait Logan.

-Ok, viens le prof t'attend.

-Le prof ?

-Allez viens.

Malgré l'hologramme de Diablo, Izuna vit une queue bleue au bas de son dos.

-C'est quoi cette queue ?

-Ah çà, c'est une partie de ma mutation, normalement, je n'ai pas cette apparence.

-Ah bon ? Tu me montre ?

-Tu … Tu promets de pas avoir peur ?

-Promis, j'ai vu pas mal de choses effrayante comme le visage de mon prof de math.

-Très bien.

Diablo enleva l'hologramme, pour faire place a un elfe à fourrure bleu.

-Voilà ce que je suis normalement tu n'as pas …

-Trop cool !!

-Hein ?

-Magnifique, dit-elle en caressant les oreilles de Kurt. J'adore et tu voudrais que j'aie peur franchement, je flippe plus devant mes jeux vidéos que devant toi.

-Ah ben merci. Je prends sa pour un compliment.

-Tu m'amènes chez le professeur ?

-Ok, viens. Dit Diablo tout content.

Alors que notre duo marchait vers le bureau de Xavier, Izuna s'arrêta devant une porte d'où s'échapper un air de piano.

-Diablo ?

-Mmh ?

-Qui est-ce qui joue du piano ?

-Ah çà !personne ne sait.

-Quoi ? Tu veux dire que le piano joue tout seul ?

-Ouais, ça arrive de temps en temps.

-D'accord, c'est joli cette mélodie. Dit-elle en reprenant sa marche. Ils arrivèrent devant une imposante, Diablo l'a fit entrer et il resta à l'extérieur.

À l'intérieur, Izuna admira le bureau en bois magnifiquement sculpter.

-Bonjour, Izuna, je suis le professeur Charles-Xavier. Bienvenue dans mon école pour mutant a Westchester.

-Pourquoi je suis là ?

-Tu est la parce que tu es une mutante.

-Comment ça se fait que sa tombe sur moi ?

-Comment tu peux le voir tu n'es pas seul.

Izuna releva la tête,elle comprit que le professeur n'avait pas parlé avec la voix mais par télépathie.

-Vous êtes télépathe ?

-Oui, dit le professeur en s'avançant vers elle, mais toi, tu sembles posséder plusieurs pouvoirs plus ou moins puissants, mais ici nous pouvons t'apprendre a les utiliser, c'est ce que tu veux ?

-Oui, mais je voudrais rencontrer Logan.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, viens je vais te présenter aux autres. Il faudrait que tu passe quelques tests, si ça te ne dérange pas ?

-Non, ça ne me dérange pas.

-Bien, Diablo tu peux entrer.

Kurt entra sous sa forme humaine, il leur demanda de lui tenait la main et ils se retrouvèrent un étage en dessous, dans l'infirmerie.

Arriver à l'infirmerie, Izuna, fut pris d'un vertige, mais elle se rattrapa. Elle leva les yeux pour examiner la salle. Matériel High-tech, scaner, radiographie,seringues, médicaments. Elle regarda tout ce matériel avec une grande indifférence.

-Izuna, je te présente ceux qui t'on ramenait ici. Voici Jean Grey, télépathe et télékinésite, Ororo Monroe alias Tornade, peut contrôler le vent et la météo,Scott Summers alias Cyclope, ses yeux peuvent envoyer des rayons, et pour finir Logan, il peut se régénérer automatiquement et possède des griffes en adamantium.

Après avoir serrer toutes les mains, Izuna s'installa dans le scaner et vit plusieurs lumières s'allumer.

De l'autre côté de la vitre, ils regardèrent avec stupéfaction les radios qui s'afficher sur l'écran.

-C'est im… impossible….

-Il semblerait que tu soit plus le seul a avoir le pouvoir de se régénérer.

-Regarder professeur,entre son cubitus et son radius, il y a comme des lames d'adamantium. Cela veut dire qu'elle possède…

-Des griffes, coupa Logan.

-Euh professeur, nous avons un petit un problème. Izuna a commençait a s'énervé.

Izuna, bloqué dans le caisson, avait commencé a se débattre pour essayer de sortir de cette cage de verre. Soudain, des griffes entaillèrent le verre, elle sortie du container et regarda autour d'elle avec méfiance.

Les X-Mens, qui étaient entre temps descendu, regardèrent Izuna examiner la pièce avec attention. Cette dernière, apeuré, les regarda avec étonnement. Elle s'approcha lentement de Logan, l'examina et recula d'un salto arrière, avant de se rapprocher lentement. Elle lui caressa le bras tout en lui murmurant des paroles.

-Je suis désolé, je t'ai pris t'est pouvoir il y a 13 ans et aujourd'hui encore je te les ai emprunté sans ta permission.

-Qui est tu ? Tu n'est pas Izuna, n'est-ce pas ?

-Moi même je ne sais pas qui je suis. J'ai sommeil, tellement sommeil.

Elle s'endormit dans les bras de Logan.

-Et ben celle là, on me l'avait jamais faite.

_A suivre …_

_Alors qui est vraiment Izuna ? Vous en pensez quoi ? laissé des reviews et essayer de découvrir la relation du passé entre Izuna et Logan._

_Merci a Harukane,Rubie22, Vic et Alice, Nia1988, A-loves-L pour toutes les reviews de cette ficet des autres. A bientôt pour le chapitre 3_


	3. la jeune fille aux ordinateurs

_Disclamer : Rien est à moi._

_Alors vous avez trouvé leur relation du passé ? J'attends avec impatience vos théories._

_Pour les tatouages, voici l'adresse : ./3096/3082463818_7e342921d7__

__

_**Chapitre 3 : Une nuit éprouvante et la fille aux ordinateurs.**_

Après ses étranges révélations, les X-mens décidèrent qu'un peu de repos ne ferait pas de mal. Logan, ne voulant pas laisser Izuna seule, décida de dormir dans la chambre de cette dernière, il avait tellement de questions a lui posé.

Alors qu'il traversé le couloir avec Izuna dans ses bras, Malicia le sorti de ses pensées.

-Alors c'est elle la nouvelle ?

-Tout juste la gamine. Tu devrais pas être au pieu ?

-Si mais j'arrive pas a dormir et j'ai pas envie de réveiller Bobby, alors j'ai décidé de faire un tour, mais vu que tu est charger, je vais te laisser. A demain.

-Ciao gamine.

Alors qu'il reprit sa marche, Izuna murmura.

-ne part pas, je t'en prie ne part pas… Alice, re…viens je t'en su…pplie, res..te.

-Chut, calme toi, tu est en sécurité ici.

La jeune fille se calma a l'entente de la voix de Wolverine, elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui, comme pour rechercher une chaleur protectrice. Voyant se geste de détresse, il l'a serra doucement contre lui.

-Mais qui est tu, petite fille ? Comment tu me connais ? murmura le brun pour lui même.

Arriver devant la chambre de la chambre de la jeune fille, il ouvrit la porte a la volée. Le bruit ne réveilla même pas Izuna, qui traversé le pays des songes.

Il l'a déposa délicatement sur le lit, avant de s'installer sur le canapé, juste sous la fenêtre. Il en profita pour observé le ciel étoilé et la lune.

Il se sentait bien sous ce ciel dégagé, il ne réfléchit plus, se laissant berçait par le bruit du vent. Alors qu'il allait, lui aussi, rejoindre le pays des songes, un grognement le tira de sa somnolence. Il se releva pour voir la provenance dudit grognement. Il s'approcha du lit et regarda a l'intérieur. La jeune fille, qui se trouver a l'intérieur, avait un rêve agité. Il la secoua doucement pour la réveiller.

-Eh gamine, calme toi, ce n'est qu'un rêve.

Izuna ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se mit a convulsait dangereusement. Logan tenta de l'immobiliser en lui tenant fermement les bras, mais rien a faire, elle convulsait de plus en plus. Pour la calmer, il l'a releva et la plaqua contre lui, se qui eu pour effet de la calmer. Izuna s'accrocha a Wolverine avec désespoir, comme si sa vie en dépendez. Elle se rendormie doucement dans ses bras.

Logan la déposa doucement et retourna se coucher sur le canapé avant de s'endormir rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla avec les poules (et oui il faut le dire que notre Wolverine international est un lève tôt enfin je crois ^^'') et se dirigea vers le lit, la gamine dormait toujours comme une bien heureuse. Il sortit de la chambre et se partit vers la salle a manger. Kitty, qui avait l'habitude de passer a travers les murs (telle est son pouvoir), lui coupa la route.

-Bonjour professeur Logan, vous allez bien ?

-Du feu de dieu. Grogna le professeur.

-Et la nouvelle ?

-Les nouvelles vont vite dans notre institu.

-C'est Malicia qui m'en a parler, et Diablo aussi m'en a parlé.

-Pas la langue dans leur poche ses deux la. Grogna Logan. Pour répondre à la question, elle dort comme un bébé. Tu devrait aller en cours.

-On a cours avec vous, professeur.

-Génial, au programme survie en lieu urbain.

Elle traversa une fois de plus le mur et Wolverine continua sa route.

« Mais pourquoi tu a fait une crise ? Et Alice, qui est-ce ? J'ai trop de questions a te poser Izuna. Aurait tu une double personnalité ? Mais qui est-tu ? » Pensa Logan.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il se dirigea vers la salle des dangers où Scott l'attendez, prêt a se battre. Bien que Cyclope n'était pas énormément réveiller, il sentit que Logan avait un mauvais caractère. Scott se demanda si il avait passer une mauvaise nuit ou si Izuna lui en avait fait voir de toute les couleurs.

-Bien dormi Wolverine ?

-Mmh

La discution fut interrompu quand Wolverine engagea la salle des dangers. Alors que Logan allez détruire le dernier adversaire, il fut prit d'un excès. Il détruit bien le dernier adversaire mais avec la tête du robot , il le lança sur Cyclope, qui le détruit avec son rayon.

-Logan !! Ça va pas ?

-Je suis désoler, je sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Désoler Scott.

-Logan, tu est là ? demanda une petite voix toute timide. C'est Izuna, tu est là ? J'ai un, comment dire ? Un petit problème.

Izuna se dirigea vers lui, les bras bien derrière son dos. Elle regarder avec méfiance Scott, bien qu'elle avait vu son pouvoir, elle reporta son attention sur Logan. Elle n'oser pas le regarder en face, comme par peur de subir une grosse colère de sa part.

-Que ce passe t-il ?

-Voilà, cette nuit, j'ai une espèce de crise, n'est-ce pas ? demanda t-elle, mais a la vu de la réaction de Logan. Apparemment oui, je voulais te dire que… que c'est fréquent. Mais aujourd'hui, je me suis réveiller avec ça et ce matin j'ai dessiner ce qui a provoqué ma crise.

Elle montra se qu'elle cacha derrière son dos. Ces mains présenter des tatouages abstrait, et donna le carnet a Logan. Mais au moment de l'échange, la salle des dangers s'activa, un projectile fut lançait sur la jeune fille. Elle se retourna, dans un mouvement rapide et léger, tout ouvrant son carnet. Elle y dessina un ange armé d'une faux. Étrangement, ces tatouages s'éclaira, ce que Logan remarqua tout de suite. L'ange s'interposa entre Izuna et le missile, il détruit le projectile d'un coup de faux juste avant de disparaître.

-Je … Je suis désolé, je… je voulais pas faire ça…

-Ce n'est rien … Mais depuis quand a tu ce pouvoir ?

-Depuis que j'ai 6ans, ma mère m'a adopter. Elle m'a trouver dans la rue. Vous l'avez enterré ?

-Elle repose dans le parc, derrière le manoir. Lui répondit Scott.

-Merci,mais … AAAAAAAH !!!! (le genre de cri ou l'on se rappelle de quelque chose d'important.)

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Wolverine, inquiet.

-Je dois retourner a la maison et au bahut.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Au bahut, pour récupérer des affaires et a la maison pour récupérer quelque chose, c'est trèèèèèèèèès important. Vous pouvez m'y emmener, s'il vous plaît ?

-Eeeeeeuuuuuuuh, fut la réponse des garçons. Heureusement le professeur Xavier vinrent les sauvés en acceptant la requête.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Izuna, Logan, Scott et Jean étaient a bord du Black Bird. Et une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient arriver devant le lycée de la jeune fille.

-Tu a étudier dans ce lycée ? Demanda Logan, sceptique devant l'établissement, qu'il trouva totalement délabrer.

-Et ouais, pitoyable n'est-ce pas ? Heureusement que le jet est garer plus loin, malheureusement, on est arriver a l'heure de la pause du matin. Je vais encore passer pour un monstre, comme d'habitude. Soupira la jeune fille.

-On peut venir avec toi si tu veut. Lui proposa Jean.

-Oui, je veux bien. Je me sentirait mieux. Répondit Izuna, avec un sourire.

Une fois entrer dans la cour de l'établissement, toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent, tous les élèves se retournèrent pour voir LA mutante.

Elle avança d'un pas rapide, quand soudain, Anako lui coupa la route.

-Franchement Izuna, comment peut-tu revenir ici avec ce que tu m'a fais ? Dit-elle en montrant son bras en écharpe. Mes parents étaient fous de rage, ils vont te traîner en justice toi et ta mère. Après tout les gens comme toi doivent être en cage. Ce ne sont que des animaux. Tu ne crois pas Kyle ?

Kyle, le petit ami d'Anako, répondit avec un petit rire, prouvant sont accord. Logan, qui avait entendu la conversation, n'avez qu'une envie, sortir ses griffes et les planter dans le corps de ses deux abrutis, mais du se contrôler pour ne pas attirer plus de problèmes a Izuna.

-Tu sais quoi Anako ? Oui, je suis une mutante et je suis fière de l'être. Pourquoi ? Parce que comme ça, je serais pas comme toute ses garces qui se pame et qui font des caprices comme des princesses parce qu'elles ont un ongle cassé ou que leur robe n'est pas assez bien pour mademoiselle. Répliqua Izuna avec hargne.

Tout le monde autour d'eux était époustoufler par la réponse d'Izuna. Les X-Mens la regardèrent avec étonnement, Logan se demander si il devait se taire ou éclater de rire. Il opta pour la première proposition. La jeune fille se dirigea vers son casier, l'ouvrit et rempli son sac jusqu'à ras bord. Elle se retourna et adressa son plus beau sourire aux X-mens.

-On peut y aller !! Ah, non, il faut récupérer mon dossier scolaire et mon bulletin scolaire du premier trimestre. Qui veut se faire passer pour mon tuteur ?

On y put voir la peur passer dans le regard des trois adultes. Finalement, elle écrit des petit mots sur trois petit bout de papier.

-Choisissez. Dit-elle avec un petit sourire sadique.

Après avoir choisis leurs morceaux de papier et les avoirs ouverts, Jean et Scott soupira, signe qu'ils ne joueraient pas un membre de la famille. Mais pour Logan, le sentiment de peur augmenta au fur et a mesure qu'ils arrivaient au bureau du principale.

Une fois dans le bureau, il se mit a maudire Izuna comme il avait jamais maudit quelqu'un.

-Alors comme ça, vous faite partie de la famille ?

-Euh, oui.

-Et vous êtes ?

-Logan, son oncle. Je viens récupérer son dossier et son bulletin.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que sa …

-Tu peut lui dire Tonton, sa va allait.

A cette réplique, Scott et Jean durent se retenir d'éclataient de rire, quant à Logan, il dus s'armait de beaucoup de sang froid pour ne pas se levait et de tous les étriper, surtout Izuna et Scott. La jeune fille prenait son rôle a cœur, elle avait la petite larme aux coins des yeux.

-Sa mère est morte, et sur son testament, c'est moi qui doit s'occuper d'elle.

-Je suis désolé pour vous. Mais sachez, que cette jeune fille souffre de troubles du comportement, ainsi que de peur du monde. D'ou sont caractère solitaire.

-Très bien, je prendrait tout sa en compte. Je peux récupérer son dossier et son bulletin, s'il vous plait.

-Tout a fait, voilà se que vous venez chercher.

-Merci, à la prochaine. Répondit Logan en se levant rapidement, récupérant les papiers et sortir au plus vite de ce maudit bureau.

Arriver devant le jet, Logan se tourna vers Izuna. Il se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

-Izuna ?

-mmoui ?

-Tu avait truqué les papiers n'est-ce pas ?

-Je vois que tu a l'œil, oui c'est vrai j'ai truqué les papiers et je me suis dit que, comme tu est le seul qui possède des griffes, alors voilà.

Elle fit un volte-face et continua sa route vers le jet, suivit de près par Logan.

-Direction la maison.

Une fois arriver dans la Maison, Izuna sentit les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, mais elle devait rester forte, elle était accompagner, ne pas pleurait devant les invités, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

-On est là si tu a besoin de nous. Lui dit Scott.

Elle avança un peu et se retourna, elle examina Scott puis Logan et Jean.

-Jean, tu est télékinésite, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui

-Parfait, bon vu votre taille et votre carrure a tout les deux vous allez pouvoir m'aider a transporter le matériel.

-Le matériel ? répétèrent les deux hommes.

_XxxxxxxX_

Pendant ce temps, a l'institu Xavier.

-Vous m'avez demander professeur ?

-Oui, il semblerait que notre nouvelle recrue est eu des problèmes avec la justice.

-D'ordre ?

-Informatique.

-Comment ça ?

-Il semblerait qu'elle est déjà piratez un programme de l'État, le programme Carnivore. D'après Cerebros, elle serait la meilleure hackeuse au monde se faisant passer pour Stanley Jobhson. Elle aurait déjà fait un séjour en maison de correction.

-Piratez le système Carnivore ? elle est très douée.

-Je pense qu'elle pourrait nous être très utile.

_XxxxxX_

-Le matériel ?

-Oui, le matériel électronique.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans eux, même si j'ai eu des problèmes a cause d'eux.

-Commença « des problèmes » ? Demanda Jean légèrement inquiète.

-Et ben, comment dire ? J'ai …

-De quoi ? tu peux le dire un peu plus fort.

-J'ai pirater le ….

-Le QUOI ?

-Le programme Carnivore de l'État !!

-Tu a fais quoi ? Demanda Scott

-Je l'ai piratez et je l'ai remplacer par un site porno.

-Trop doué. Murmura Logan.

Les 3 adultes la regardèrent avec étonnement.

-Mais maintenant, si je pirate un système, les flics débarques et m'emmène. Et il est hors de questions de retourner en maison de correction.

Elle monta vers sa chambre, les 3 mutants la suivirent. Arriver dans ladite chambre, c'était une chambre tous se qu'il y a de plus normal. Izuna se dirigea vers le bureau, alluma son portable et le passa sur le bureau. Sous la lumière rouge du portable, un clavier se dessina.

Elle entra un mot de passe et les 4 miroirs entouraient son bureau firent place a des écrans d'ordinateurs.

Jean, Scott et Logan regardèrent avec émerveillement son bureau.

-Quand a tu trafiquer ça ? demanda Jean.

-Dés que j'ai du temps libre, pourquoi ? Répondit Izuna avec des yeux de cocker. tu peux r le ...dire ?cause d' XxxxxXanley Jobhson. Elle aurait

-Je croyais que si tu touche a un ordinateur, tu retourneras a la case prison.

-Sauf si je détourne le système des flics. Bon vous pouvez m'aider a déplacer tout ça ?

Elle se glissa sous le bureau et débrancha les écrans, elle tendit les câbles a Scott, demanda a Logan de déplacer le bureau et a Jean de retirer les miroirs.

Après avoir tout installer dans le jet, Izuna alla dans la chambre de sa mère, attrapa le coffret sur l'armoire et le glissa dans sont sac. Elle retourna au jet, ou ses tuteurs l'attendez.

-Tu a récupérer se que tu voulais ?

-Oui, on peut y aller.

Le jet décolla et s'envola vers l'institu.

XXXXX

Après une heure de trajet, le jet atterri a l'école. Izuna descendit et vérifia que tout le matériel était intact. Le professeur Xavier les attendez avec la compagnie de Tornade.

-Vous avez pu récupérer tout se dont on a besoin ?

-Oui, on a tout.

-Izuna, tu nous avez cacher ton passé de hackeuse.

-Je suis désolé, j'aurais du vous avertir, mais tout c'est passé si rapidement.

-Je comprend, ne t'inquiète pas, ton passé judiciaire n'a rien avoir avec nous. Nous t'avons préparé une salle ou tu pourra étendre ton système informatique.

-Je vous remercie, professeur.

Je suis désolé la fin est baclé TT_TT

Laisser vos impressions XD


End file.
